Jewelry trends vary over time and jewelry makers have continually been looking for new materials and designs to enhance their products. Finger rings constructed from known cobalt chromium alloys have recently gained popularity in the industry, which may be due to their white colored appearance and strong nature. Typically such rings are constructed from alloys in accordance with ASTM standard 15-37 and have a Rockwell hardness in the range of HRC 17 to HRC 39. However, while these known rings are very strong and are not likely to chip or crack when a force is applied to it, when compared to other materials used on the market, the cobalt chromium alloys from which they are constructed are considered a “soft” material and are easily susceptible to scratching in everyday wear. Further, these rings can present a safety hazard as their removal in an emergency situation often requires the use of specialized motorized ring saw with an abrasive (diamond) cutting blade and an increased time in cutting through the hard material in comparison to a gold or platinum ring which may be removed using a common hand cranked ring saw of steel construction.
By contrast, another popular material for finger rings, tungsten carbide, has a very high resistance to scratching due to its hard exterior nature. However, tungsten carbide rings are susceptible to shattering or chipping when dropped due to its brittle nature. Also, tungsten carbide has a dark grey appearance which does not resemble any type of intrinsically valuable metal, such as gold silver or platinum. Further, tungsten carbide can oxidize over time due to a higher amount of nickel acting as a binder, altering its appearance. Such rings may also absorb oils from skin or lotions or other materials with which they come into contact, thus contributing to oxidization.
Accordingly, materials that can be used to create aesthetically pleasing jewelry, including finger rings, that have a desirable appearance but address the shortcomings of known cobalt chromium or tungsten carbide jewelry would be an improvement in the art, as would methods for constructing such jewelry.